slayer_vampire_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Charmed Ones
'The Charmed Ones' Dean, Daniel and Damon Harrison, reunite in their family Manor, after there father John Harrison has been missing, When the youngest brother, Damon, ventures into the previously-locked attic, he recites a passage from an ancient book which unlocks their dormant powers to transform them into The Charmed Ones - the most powerful witches ever to exist. The strong-willed Dean can move objects, reserved Daniel can see into the future, and the uninhibited Damon can control the weather. Now they must vanquish evil and save innocent lives while living their own lives as normal men in a real world. Charmed Ones Powers Dean - Telekinesis, Flight Daniel - Visions, Empathy Damon - Control the weather Timeline Season 1 (October 30, 2010 - May 1, 2011) Season 2 (May 1, 2011 - October 9, 2011) Season 3 (October 14, 2011 - May, 2012) Season 4 (October, 2012 - May, 2013) Season 5 (May, 2013 - January 22, 2014) Season 6 (October 1, 2015 - April, 2016) Season 7 (April, 2016 - ????) 'Regular Cast' *Dean Harrison *Daniel Harrison *Damon Harrison *John Harrison (Season 1 - 2) *Katherine Winters *Laura Holmes *James Ford (Season 1 - 7) *Jessica Amby (Season 1) *Jasmine Turner (Season 3 - 4) *Castiel (Season 3 - 6, 9) *Ryan Campell (Season 8 - 9) Episode Guide Season One Season Cast Main *Dean Harrison (23/23) *Daniel Harrison (23/23) *Damon Harrison (23/23) *John Harrison (15/23) *Katherine Winters (15/23) *Laura Holmes (14/23) *James Ford (13/23) *Jessica Amby (8/23) Recurring *Hecate (4/23) *Greg (4/23) *Lucas Millar (3/23) *Jared Harrison (1/23) *Belinda Bennet (6/23) Episode List: First Season Season Two Season Cast Main *Dean Harrison (24/24) *Daniel Harrison (23/24) *Damon Harrison (24/24) *John Harrison (17/24) *Katherine Winters (16/24) *Laura Holmes (15/24) *James Ford (15/24) Recurring *Jared Harrison (4/24) *Belinda Bennet (8/24) Episode List: Second Season Season Three Season Cast Main *Dean Harrison (24/24) *Daniel Harrison (24/24) *Damon Harrison (24/24) *Katherine Winters (17/24) *Laura Holmes (16/24) *James Ford (16/24) *Jasmine Turner (13/24) *Castiel (13/24) Recurring *John Harrison (2/24) *Leslie St. Claire (7/24) *Jared Harrison (6/24) *Belinda Bennet (10/24) Episode List: Third Season Season Four Season Cast Main *Dean Harrison (23/23) *Daniel Harrison (23/23) *Damon Harrison (23/23) *Katherine Winters (18/23) *Laura Holmes (17/23) *James Ford (17/23) *Jasmine Turner (14/23) *Castiel (15/23) Recurring *Ryan Campell (9/23) *Belinda Bennet (10/23) Episode List: Fourth Season Notes and Trivia *Dean, Daniel and Damon have each missed two episodes in the series over the course of the series; **(Dean; "5x4 Free to Be Me or You" and "5x5 New Moon Rising") **(Daniel; "2x12 Fear Alive" and "6x03 Forget Me… Not") **(Damon; "5x18" and "6x02 The Wrong Turn") *Dean Harrison appears in season 5 as a credited regular, the character of Dean was killed at the end of last season's final "Death Becomes Them", but the character is confirmed dead on-screen at the end of the teaser "Charmed Lives (Part 1). **Dean appears in five episodes beyond the 2-hour season opener "Charmed Lives" until his return during 5x09 reuniting with his brothers, during "Not Forgotten" in Daniel's opening teaser dream, "Night of 100 Demons" (100th episode) in a flashback to an event set during the third season, "A New World" as an illusion in Daniel's mind and "5x08" he is resurrected into the body of another comatose witch but only interacts with Castiel. During "5x09" he reunites with both Daniel and Damon, and the charmed bond is renewed once again, Dean gets his original body back by episode's end. *Ryan Campell was a recurring character during season 4, 6 and 7 before being upgraded to regular during season 8 and 9. **He appeared in 9 episodes of season 4, 4 episodes of season 6, 12 episodes of season 7, 17 episodes of season 8 and 18 episodes of season 9. *Belinda Bennet was originally suppose to become a regular character during season 3 or 4, but she ended up continuing on as a major recurring character. The decision was because since Belinda was a witch, they didn't want to overshadow the charmed ones, and felt she would take the focus away from them in a regular role. Instead she would appear in no more than 10 episodes a season, but still getting character development and storylines. After Castiel's exit during season 7, until his return in season 8 and 9 as a regular again, it was decided that Belinda would also exit the show for this period, she decides to retire as a witch and get a new life. She returned when Castiel was returned, and the pair begin a relationship. Her role during the final two seasons increased and she appeared in more than 10 episodes, with an episode count of 12 episodes in season 8 and 14 in season 9. She wasn't upgraded to regular in the final season, but was given a special guest star billing.